Ramen Cup
by Hikari 'HongRhii
Summary: Entah kebetulan atau apa, Sasuke kembali menemukan gadis bersurai merah jambu itu tertidur lagi di tempat yang sama. Ngomong-ngmong, apa gadis itu tak pernah tidur di rumah sampai-sampai tidur di tempat seperti ini? Pertemuan singkat melalui Ramen cup yang berbuah manis. AU, OOC, Mind to RnRnC?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku Fict**

**Terinspirasi dari salah satu scene drama korea 'The Heirs' dengan banyak penambahan disana sini oleh Author ^^**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, Gaje, Typo(s)?**

**Don't like, Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Pemuda tampan bertubuh jangkung dengan setelan jeans dan kemeja biru gelap itu tengah menunggu ramen cup yang baru ia seduh dengan air panas. Sesekali kembar onyxnya bergulir memandang sekitar minimarket itu melalui jendela besar tembus pandang yang ada disana. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas, tidak ada yang menarik seperti biasa -pikirnya, hanya ada beberapa kursi kosong dan meja di luar yang disediakan pemilik minimarket itu.

Uchiha Sasuke, nama pemuda tersebut, adalah seorang pelanggan tetap di minimarket dekat sekolahnya hanya untuk menikmati ramen. Setiap pulang sekolah, dia selalu mampir kesana untuk makan siang dengan ramen cup dan dimakannya di sana. Membuat beberapa temannya memandang heran dirinya, seorang Sasuke yang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya selalu pergi ke minimarket hanya untuk memakan ramen cup. Seperti hari ini, meski akhir pekan, ia tak pernah absen untuk datang ke minimarket itu. Sang pelayan yang kenal betul tujuan Sasuke kesana, langsung menyambutnya dengan gembira.  
Sasuke sadar akan lamunannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada ramennya. Ia buka penutup cup itu, ternyata sudah matang. Ia aduk dengan sumpitnya. Namun gerakan tangannya terhenti saat dia melihat seorang gadis yang berjalan lunglai sehingga hampir jatuh dengan mata sedikit terpejam. Pemuda bermata onyx tajam itu menaruh kembali sumpitnya. Ia perhatikan gadis bersurai merah jambu sebahu itu, ia seperti dalam keadaan mengantuk berat. Tubuh rampingnya yang dibalut dengan kaos putih yang dilapisi jaket berwarna krim dan celana jeans biru panjang dengan sepatu sneakers putih seakan-akan langsung jatuh jika disentuh sedikit. Dan pada akhirnya, gadis itu jatuh terduduk disalah satu kursi minimarket itu seraya menelungkupkan wajahnya pada meja. Melihat itu, Sasuke sedikit menyeringai. Lucu tapi bodoh.  
Sasuke mengangkat ramen cupnya dan berjalan keluar dari minimarket itu. Pandangannya tak lepas dari gadis yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan menelungkupkan kedua tangannya diatas meja.

GRAA  
Bungsu dari Uchiha itu menggeser kursi plastik itu dan duduk tepat dihadapan gadis pink itu. Ia letakkan ramennya diatas meja.

BRAAK!  
Dengan sengaja, Sasuke menendang kaki meja itu sehingga kepala sang gadis sedikit tergeser dari posisinya yang semula.

"Enghh..." Hanya erangan tak jelas yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Namun itu tak juga membangunkannya.

Sasuke menyeringai, sebegitu nyenyakkah gadis itu? Sampai-sampai tak terbangun dengan gangguan dari Sasuke.

"Oi, kau tidak malu tidur disini?"

Diam. Tak ada gerakan dari gadis itu. Sasuke berdecak sebal karena ia tidak bangun juga.

"Dasar gadis aneh."

Sasuke ingin mengganggunya sekali lagi, namun suara deru mesin mobil mengintrupsinya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan. Nampak pemuda berambut blonde di dalam mobil sport berwarna merah sedang nyengir lebar kearahnya.

"Woi Teme! Sedang makan siang, eh?"

"Tch!" Sasuke mendecih sebal. Jika ada teman hyperaktifnya itu ada didekatnya, maka ketenangan Sasuke hilang sudah.

"Eh? Teme, siapa gadis itu?" pemuda blonde itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya menyadari Sasuke tak sendiri.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah mobil Sahabat pirangnya itu untuk masuk ke mobil.

"Entahlah."

"Ngapain kau duduk disini? Aku ada kencan dengan Hinata. Minggir!"

Sasuke memberikan deathglare andalannya pada pemuda itu.

"Ohh... Oke aku tahu tatapanmu itu. Tch! Kenapa seorang Uzumaki Naruto selalu terjebak oleh monster es bernama -"

"Cepat jalankan mobilnya, Baka!"

"Aishh... Iyaaa iyaaa..."

Dan satu kali lagi sebelum mobil itu melaju, Sasuke memandang gadis itu lagi. Dan terbesit keinginan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi.

Sementara itu, gadis itu mulai membuka matanya sedikit demi sediki. Menampakkan bola mata emerald indah dibalik kelopak mata yang sedari tadi tertutup. Ia menguap sebentar. Dan memicingkan sebelah alisnya kala menemui satu cup ramen instan ada di hadapannya dengan keadaan masih utuh. Untuk beberapa saat, dia hanya memandangi ramen cup itu, kemudian ia menyentuhnya.

"Masih hangat."  
Gadis itu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tak ada siapapun di sini. Lalu punya siapa ramen cup ini? -pikirnya.

Dan tiba-tiba suara perut lapar yang berasal dari perut gadis itu berkumandang.

"Ups! Sepertinya tadi aku belum makan." sekali lagi ia mengerling ke sekeliling. Sepi. "Bolehkah aku memakannya? Aku, Haruno Sakura pasti akan mengganti ramen ini nanti kalau bertemu pemilik ramen ini." Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia dekatkan ramen itu padanya "Ittadakimsu~"

.

.

.

"Teme, ke game center? Aku yang bayar deh." Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya seperti biasa, merangkul Sasuke yang berwajah bosan.

"Diamlah, dobe. Aku sedang malas. Kau ajak Kiba atau Lee saja."  
Dan tanpa memperdulikan teman pirangnya itu, Sasuke pergi.

Naruto memandang sebal pada punggung Sasuke "Ck! Dasar manusia es. Woii Kiba! Ke game center yuk?"

~=~

"Dia lagi?" dengan penuh keheranan, Sasuke memandang tak percaya pada sosok gadis merah jambu yang kemarin ia lihat dengan kondisi yang sama pula. Sasuke mendekatinya dan duduk di hadapannya. Nafas gadis itu begitu teratur seiring matanya yang terpejam. Dilihat dari seragam yang berwarna biru dan rok yang berwarna senada dengan motif kotak-kotak, sepertinya ia baru pulang sekolah. Dan Sasuke tahu, ia berasal dari SMA seberang yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya. Sebuah ramen cup yang baru diseduh, terpampang manis diatas meja dengan sebuah surat terlipat di sebelahnya.  
Dengan ragu, Sasuke mengambil surat itu dan membukanya. Iya menyeringai kecil kala membaca deretan kata yang tertulis di kertas itu  
'Seseorang yang kemarin menaruh ramen di meja ini, saya minta maaf karena lancang memakannya. Hehehe... Sebagai gantinya, aku membelikannya untukmu. Semoga kau menemukannya.

Haruno Sakura '

"Haruno Sakura ya?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dia ambil pena di tasnya dan menulis sesuatu di kertas itu.  
Selesai!  
Ia beranjak tanpa mengambil ramen itu.

"Sampai bertemu lagi...Sakura."

~=~

"Tidak mau ya? Yasudahlah. Arghht! Kenapa aku tidur di tempat ini lagi sih?! Kalau tidak kan aku bisa melihat orang itu." Ia kembali membaca balasan surat dari orang itu.  
'Itu untukmu saja, kali ini aku sudah kenyang.  
U. S'  
"Sok misterius!"  
Kemudian Sakura meremas kertas itu untuk ia buang di tempat sampah terdekat.  
"Tidak mau ya sudah. Aku makan! Ittadakimasu~"

Sakura tidak mengetahui, bahwa ada dua kembar onyx kelam yang sedari tadi mengawasinya. Tanpa disadari, orang itu tersenyum melihatnya. "Mata hijau yang indah."

"Bodoh!" Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri, yang sedari tadi senyum-senyum tak jelas sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kenapa aku jadi aneh seperti ini membayangkan gadis berambut pink itu? -pikir Sasuke.  
Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajahnya.  
Hah~  
Sadarlah Uchiha Sasuke! Ada apa denganmu?  
Menyerah dengan perasaannya kini, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka laptopnya.  
Yah... Mungkin bermain game dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gadis pink itu?

.

.

.

Entah kebetulan atau apa, Sasuke kembali menemukan gadis bersurai merah jambu itu tertidur lagi di tempat yang sama. Ngomong-ngmong, apa gadis itu tak pernah tidur di rumah sampai-sampai tidur di tempat seperti ini?

Sasuke berjalan melewati gadis itu yang sampai sekarang masih terlelap. Ia masuk ke minimarket dan kembali keluar dengan ramen cup yang sudah diseduh dan berjalan untuk menempati kursi kosong yang ada di hadapan gadis itu.

DUGH!

Sasuke memukul meja itu -sengaja agar dia bangun.  
"Tch! Dasar kerbau!"  
Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu bergerak dan bergumam lirih.  
Sasuke sedikit gugup kala gadis itu sepertinya terbangun. Dan ketika kepala merah mudanya yang akan bangun dan mendongak kearahnya, Sasuke segera menahan agar kepalanya tetap menelungkup di meja.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini?!"  
"Diamlah, Sakura!"  
Sakura, dengan kagetnya langsung diam dalam rontaannya ketika suara baritone yang baru pertama ia dengar, menyebut namanya.  
"Kau tahu namaku?"  
Sasuke memutar bola matanya.  
Tentu saja. Kau menuliskan namamu disurat itu."

Sekali lagi, Sakura terkejut. Surat? Jangan-jangan... "Ramen?"  
"Tch! Namaku Sasuke. Bukan ramen."

"Oh? Siapapun namamu, bisa lepaskan tanganmu dari kepalaku?!" gertak Sakura. Sebal sekali rasanya, bangun tidur malah dikerjai habis-habisan dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Oh? Atau mungkin belum sepenuhnya? Karena Sakura belum melihat wajah sang pemilik tangan yang masih menahan kepalanya.

"Hn. Dengan satu syarat!"

"Kami-sama~ bukankah aku sudah minta maaf karena telah memakan ramenmu? Salah sendiri meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dan lagian aku-"

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Hanya dua kata, tapi mampu membuat Sakura tergagap menanggapinya.

"Nani?!"

"Aku tahu kau dengar itu."

Sakura yang masih dalam keadaan kepala menempel di meja, menggigit bibirnya resah. Bagaimana kalau orang itu jelek seperti teman sekelasnya yang berkacamata tebal dan penuh jerawat. Atau... Seperti RockLee? Seniornya yang beralis tebal dengan semboyan 'semangat masa muda'? Tidaaaakk!  
'Oh.. Kami-sama~ apakah ini salah satu ujian darimu?'

"Lama. Aku takkan melepaskannya kalau begitu."

"Ohh... Baiklah. Baiklah!"  
Semoga keputusanku benaaarr, jerit Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura bernapas lega saat tangan pemuda itu lepas dari kepalanya. Dan Sakura kembali menahan napasnya saat ia melihat wajah dari pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

'OMIGAT! Ini sih malaikat bukannya manusia' jerit Sakura histeris dalam hati.

"Hn. Kau tidak mau 'kan mulutmu kemasukkan lalat? Tutup mulutmu itu!"

Pipi Sakura merona kala mengetahui kebodohannya, yang menatap Sasuke dengan mulut terbuka seperti tadi.

"Sekarang kau kekasihku."

"Hee? Serius?!"

"Hn."  
Dan Sasuke menyeret Sakura untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"He-hei! Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"First date."

Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan mengikuti kekasih barunya itu.

**END**

* * *

**Side story**

.

.

"Kau sering tidur di depan minimarket, apa kau tak pernah tidur saat malam?"

"Ah, itu..." Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepala merah mudanya. "...aku kerja parttime pada malam hari di sebuah cafe." kemudian Sakura hanya meringis canggung.  
"Lalu...kenapa kau bisa langsung meminta aku jadi kekasihmu, Sasuke? Kan kau bisa mengira aku sudah mempunyai kekasih."

"Hn. Orang sepertimu, terlihat jelas masih single."

Sakura menghentikan acara makan ramennya dan menatap sengit sang kekasih.  
"Apa?! Jadi kau pikir aku kurang laku, begitu?!"

"Kau yang mengatakannya."

"SASUKEEEE!"  
Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat kekasih barunya marah-marah padanya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh, orang-orang yang ada di taman itu.  
END! (kali ini betulan)

**A/N : yosh! Fict SasuSaku gaje dariku hadir kembali. Setelah hampir 5bulan hiatus di fict SasuSaku, akhirnya aku bisa buat lagi kkkk... harusnya hal yang berkaitan dengan ramen itu naruto, tp ini scene yang diambil dari drama korea the heirs, dan yang patut mainin cuma Sasuke. Hahahaha... *disemplang clurit***  
**Okeee RnRnC?**


End file.
